<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unimaginable by MamaBearto2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562695">Unimaginable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2'>MamaBearto2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Seven AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnificent Seven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearto2/pseuds/MamaBearto2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra has some news and he needs to share it with someone. And there's only one person he's willing to do that with. A little peek into Ezra's life, here in The Seven AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Seven AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unimaginable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hey! So, here's another fic with our favorite teenage guys. :) This story technically fits right in between the two Seven Amigos stories. I had it mostly written awhile ago and forgot about it. :o  </span>
  <span>I know, but it happens. I'm hoping this is not only a fun read for you all, but also maybe fills in some gaps/answers some questions that you may have had about a certain southern teen. ;)</span>
</p>
<p>Many thanks to I'maMePanda once again, she's phenomenal; aiding me all the time, and with Ezra, especially. His muse and I are not always the best of friends and she helps. A lot. :D :D </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**T7**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling a drink from the refrigerator, Ezra turned and walked back to the table, stopping momentarily to turn the radio up just slightly. It wouldn't do for the music to be too loud when the call came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up the delightful chicken cordon bleu from the counter, the aroma filling his nose as he continued to move across the floor, Ezra tried to keep the grin from his face. He still couldn't quite believe the events of the evening before. In the entirety of his knowing Buck, the gregarious teen had never been turned down. And then, lo and behold, the lovely Inez seemed taken by </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting his dinner down, he whistled softly to 'Here I Go Again', as the older Whitesnake hit wafted around the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at Arthur's pretentious meow, the feline padding softly into the dining area and staring up at him with those goldish-green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've got nothing for you, Sir. Mind yourself." Ezra spoke softly, no real heat behind his words, and the gray creature jumped from the floor to the chair next to Ezra's, still watching his owner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling around a bite of his dinner, Ezra shook his head. He reached out to give Arthur a gentle pat, chuckling even more when the cat ducked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sir, are a menace and a beggar." Ezra announced, his green eyes sparkling. He slid a piece of tender chicken across the table, which Arthur promptly snatched up. Taking another bite of his slowly cooling meal, Ezra spoke softly once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's almost 7, Arthur."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**T7**</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Try as he could to slow down, Ezra nearly scarfed his dinner, unwilling to have a mouthful of chicken when the phone rang. He looked at his watch as he stood, gathering his dishes.  6:54pm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rather petulant meow pulled Ezra from looking at the clock on the stove. Arthur was staring at him and he grinned, murmuring that they had polished the dishes clean, going so far as to show the empty plate to the smoky gray feline. Obviously annoyed, Arthur jumped from the chair, stalking off, tail swishing indignantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched the cat leave the kitchen, before stacking his silverware back on the plate and heading to the sink. Unable to stop himself, he glanced at the clock above the front door as he set his dishes in the sink.  6:55pm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only a minute? Sighing, he moved to the trash, attempting a hook shot as Vin had recently shown him, before looking at his watch again. 6:56pm. It was a rather ridiculous habit, this continual checking of the time before a call. One that had begun months ago when the Travis's had first taken undue interest in him. And unlike other habits, he had not been able to rid himself of this one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he needed them to call in the first place. He was quite capable of caring for himself. And truly, every Wednesday </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sunday still seemed excessive, but he'd long ago stopped arguing. While Ms. Evie was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> at all like Mother, she did possess a similar stubbornness and there were some things she simply would not be dissuaded from. It was, after all, a minor inconvenience and if it helped lesson the Travis's concern, he could withstand. You would think though, that the couple felt him incapable of behaving without supervision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He headed for the living room and the phone that sat near one of the exorbitant chairs Mother had furnished the sitting area with. He would never understand her need to so grandly adorn a room she almost never used. She could have at least asked his opinion, as </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one in residence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he'd usually take Ms. Evie's call in the kitchen, tonight was different. He wanted to be as relaxed as possible while he shared, in detail, his most recent news. He dropped into the one recliner the room held, slowly sinking into the cushion as he reached for the phone. His eyes found the clock on the mantle and he took a deep breath. 6:59.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur returned to the living room as the numbers on his watch turned to seven, and he promptly curled up on Ezra's lap without invite. The teen ran his free hand over the cat's back, while the other rested on the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>7:01pm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze returned to the clock on the mantle, and he shifted, trying not to upset Arthur, while he burrowed himself further into the chair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"People are late sometimes, Arthur." The answering purr had Ezra grinning as he continued to pat the content creature, "Ms. Evie is a rather important person and extraordinarily busy-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sharp ring cut Ezra short and without meaning too, he glanced at his watch before picking up the off white telephone. 7:02.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi, Ms. Evie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The split second pause before she returned his hello told Ezra his greeting had taken her at least slightly by surprise. He mentally shook his head. What was wrong with him? It wouldn't do to sound so eager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How has your day been?" Reigning in the need to spill his news without preempt, he opted for a safer topic, "it was today that you had the budget meeting, if I recall from our last conversation." Ezra wasn't sure how, but he heard her smile as she answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was today, thank you for asking. It went really well and the board approved the need for a youth center." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him. He'd never had any doubt that her proposal would be met with resounding yay's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is wonderful news. Completely expected, if I'm being honest. Who would dare argue with you?" When Ms. Evie chuckled softly, he couldn't help but grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I could name a few who may dare. There's this one young man, decidedly southern, who I wonder about sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teasing was clear in her voice and his grin grew bigger. "I have no earthly idea to whom you are referring." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wouldn't," she laughed softly, "How did your biology test pan out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra frowned slightly. Dansforth was not a good topic, even on the best of days. It was common knowledge that she disliked Chris, but Ezra was quite sure she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ezra?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted in the recliner enough to have Arthur glaring at him and spoke before she said more, "I passed with an adequate score." It wasn't a lie, exactly. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> passed. But, Ms. Evie's light 'hmm' in response wasn't exactly what he'd hoped for. "I do have something of importance I would like to share with you," he deflected, the excitement of the situation with Inez leaking through his tone, despite his best effort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that sounds intriguing, I must say! We can talk about your paper tomorrow at dinner. What is your news?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra pulled the phone away and glared mightily at it for just a second, before putting it back to his ear. He should've known she wouldn't let it go that easily. But, there wasn't much he could do to change anything at the current moment. And, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have news. His grin returned, and pulling the blanket from behind him to spread across his lap, save the section where Arthur lay, he began, trying to keep his tone even, "Buck and I went to the The Seven Amigos yesterday, did you know they've just reopened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, he somehow could sense her smile before she spoke. "I did. Orin and I attended the Grand Opening this past Sunday. It was very nice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ezra nodded, "It was definitely quite the renovation. We enjoyed it as well. And," he paused, swallowing hard before the words just exploded from him. Dignified, that was not. He debated on the best way to move forward with his tale, that wouldn't have him appearing as a 'lovesick calf'. He rolled his eyes. Credit Mr. Jackson for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> terminology. Then again, this was Ms. Evie and she had always been sensible, no matter what he shared with her, "There was a girl there, her name is Inez, and even though Buck was...well, you are aware of Mr. Wilmington's exploits, are you not, Ms. Evie?" He didn't give her time to answer that, knowing perfectly well that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew how Buck was, "yet, she ignored him entirely! Twice over! And then, she smiled at me. She smiled and talked to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ms. Evie!" He paused to take a breath, fingers drumming on the edge of the recliner as he spoke, "It is nearly unimaginable, is it not?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't think it unimaginable, Ezra. I'm not surprised at all that she found you worthy of her time. You're charming and intelligent." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warmth and assurance in the words had Ezra unable to think for a moment, and trying to ignore the heat rushing to his face, he swallowed thickly. How did she do that? How did she always know exactly what to say? Swallowing again, he ran a hand down Arthur's sleek coat and took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Ms. Evie."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>